For You
by Jenn11
Summary: Clint takes a bullet for Tony. Song fic to Keith Urban's 'For You'. No slash, just friendship, brotherhood. 2: Tony takes a bullet for Bruce 3: Clint takes a bullet for Steve
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I absolutely love the Keith Urban song 'For You' (Hey, I'm a Marine, what can I say…) So I wrote this ficlet… hope you like it… But there's a Brother on my left and another on my right

Since Pepper, Natasha, and Jane were off shopping, the men decided to go for schwarma again. Thor's booming laugh, at something Tony had said to Bruce, came from Clint's left. To his right was Tony, then Bruce, and then Steve.

I'm not trying to be the hero... I don't wanna to die...  
But right now, in this moment, you don't think twice.

You just do what you gotta do... to defend your own.

Out of long habit Clint's eyes scanned the area for dangers as they walked out of Stark/Avengers Tower. He saw the glint of sunlight on a gun barrel. His skill allowed him to realize exactly who in their group was being targeted. "Gun!" He yelled, even as he took Tony down, using his own body as a shield. The bullet ripped through his upper arm, and missed Tony by inches.

Thor and Steve went after the shooter. Bruce, eyes emerald green, worked to focus on checking Clint, and not letting the Other Guy out to smash the shooter. Tony was almost frozen, his mind flashing between seeing Yinsen shot up and dying to save him, and Clint, bleeding from a bullet meant for him.

"It's a flesh wound. I'm fine. Just needs a few stitches," Clint said.

"Let's get you back inside the Tower, and I'll stitch it up," Bruce said.

And I would give my life... I would make that sacrifice.  
Cause if it came down to it, could I take the bullet, I would.  
Yes, I would, I'd do it for you... I'd do it for you.

Tony helped Clint stand, then made eye contact. "You… You took a bullet for me."

"It's not that bad an injury, Tony."

"It would have been a fatal injury for me. And when you knocked me away, you didn't know it wouldn't be fatal for you. Thank you, Clint. I owe you my life…"

"Well, you've saved mine a few times, flying around in that suit of yours."

"That suit is bullet proof. You aren't even wearing Kevlar," Tony argued.

And I would give my life... I would make that sacrifice.  
Cause if it came down to it, could I take the bullet, I would.  
Yes, I would, I'd do it for you... I'd do it for you.

"Guys… Finish this later," Bruce cut in. He wanted to get Clint inside, and stitched up.

Steve and Thor returned, having turned the shooter over to the police. "They'll want a statement from you later, Clint," Steve reported.

Inside the Tower, Bruce gave Clint a local anesthetic to numb the area, then stitched the wound. Just as he finished both Clint and Tony's phones rang.

And in his pocket just like mine... he's got a photograph.

"Hey, Pepper," Tony answered.

"Are you okay? Is Clint okay? We're on our way back… Are you at the Tower or a hospital?"

"Pep, calm down. I wasn't hurt at all, and Bruce just finished the stitches for Clint's arm. We're at the Tower."

"Clint?" Tasha asked.

"Grazed my arm. Bruce did about a dozen stitches. I'm fine. No other injuries," he reported.

"How did you find out?" Tony asked.

"A reporter called me, wanting a statement. Some witnesses had cell phones, and posted the video and photos online."

A/N: So I have an idea for another chapter…

From his nest, Clint saw that Steve was in trouble – facing more than a dozen opponents. He quickly began firing.

"Hawk…" Tasha's voice over the communicator held concern and warning.

Hawkeye ignored her, and kept shooting. Soon, other enemy troops turned their attention to him, and began firing up at his location, moving towards him. He ignored the shots landing close by, and kept firing.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the Reviews, and adding this to your Favorites and Alerts lists. I know, this isn't what I said the next chapter would be, but my muse insisted… Stubborn wench… I hope this isn't OOC, I just wanted some way where Bruce might be vulnerable to a gunshot… I figured if he was unconscious, Hulk couldn't take steps to protect them from the bullet… Or at least, Tony would be afraid of that and not want to take that risk with Bruce's life.

When Bruce didn't return from a trip to get some coffee and fresh air (after pulling an all-nighter in the lab), the other's began to worry. Then JARVIS announced. "There is a video call coming in, Sir. The caller has been blocked."

"Put it through, and trace it," Tony said. He moved to stand in front of the screen. Clint and Thor moved to join him, but Clint put a hand on Steve's arm, and Natasha put one on Thor's, signaling them to keep back out of the camera's pick up range.

The call opened to show an unconscious Bruce. Seconds later a dark skinned, black haired man stepped in front of him. "The good doctor is just asleep… for now. Turn yourself over to me, and he remains safe."

"You do know who that is, don't you?" Tony asked with a smirk. He didn't like Vega, but if Hulk killed some of Vega's guards, Bruce would blame himself.

"Oh, yes. That is why I had his coffee drugged. I know he is your best friend, and I'll put a bullet through his heart if you don't turn yourself over to me."

Bruce's words echoed in Tony's head… 'I ate a bullet… the Other Guy spit it out.' Tony continued to smirk. "Good luck with that."

"You think the Hulk will protect him? We know of his previous attempts to… put an end to the Hulk. He couldn't do it, because the Hulk knew the bullet was coming and was ready. With Banner asleep, the result will be very different."

"You're bluffing," Stark accused, the smirk now gone from his face.

"Are you willing to take that risk with your friend's life?"

_**And I wondered, would I give my life?  
Could I make that sacrifice?  
If it came down to it, could I take the bullet... I would  
Yes I would, For You  
**_

"I'll be there," Tony said.

"You, not Iron Man."

"Me. As Tony Stark, not as Iron Man. I'm bringing Thor to get Banner out of there. You can bring someone as well."

"You bring a demi-God. I will bring four people."

Stark nodded. It didn't matter. Neither side was going to keep that agreement. All the Avengers would be there, and all of Vega's men would be there. The Avengers were about to live up to their name. They were going to be avenging one of their own. Vega was going to kill him. This whole thing was an elaborate trap to get Tony without his suit, and without Stark Security that was present at all his public events as Tony Stark.

But it was Bruce. His Best friend and Science Bro. He couldn't let Bruce die. Yinsen had died for him. Clint had almost died for him. He wasn't letting Bruce die for him.

He turned around to see the others. "Who is he?" Steve asked.

"Ramone Vega. Columbian drug lord and arms dealer. He had a stock pile of Stark weapons. Iron Man paid him a visit and took out the stock pile. Vega wasn't happy," Tony explained.

AVENGERS AVENGERS AVENGERS

Bruce slowly returned to consciousness, but remained groggy. He got the impression of a warehouse. "I thought you at least deserved to see what your friend was willing to do for you," an unfamiliar voice beside him said. Looking around, he saw one of Tony's cars come to a stop. Tony and Thor got out.

"You have enough tranquilizers in you to keep you calm, Dr. Banner," the unknown man said.

Banner's eyes narrowed. Why would they need to keep him calm? And enough tranqs to keep the Other Guy calm would be more than a fatal dose for him. If they thought to keep him from 'Hulking out', they were in for a nasty surprise.

A shot rang out, and Tony collapsed, red spreading across his shirt – just under the light of his ARC reactor. This time Bruce didn't fight the transformation. Hulk's roars echoed off the walls of the warehouse. He began smashing Vega's men as Clint and Natasha appeared from out of seemingly nowhere to give Tony first aid.

Thor watched the devastation Hulk was causing – even for Hulk, it was impressive. Contained, but impressive. The warehouse was part of Vega's compound, and once Hulk was done with all Vega's men there, he went tearing through the rest of the compound.

AVENGERS AVENGERS AVENGERS

"What happened?" Tony asked as he came awake in the hospital.

Clint spoke next. "You got shot. I wasn't able to get in position fast enough. I got him as he was firing. It made a head shot a chest shot, but you were still hit. I'm sorry…"

"It saved your life," Steve cut in.

"Vega made a mistake," Natasha said. "He let Bruce wake up, to watch you be shot. Hulk didn't take it very well."

"The Other Guy likes you," Bruce noted, from his place at Tony's side. "I'm mad at you. Don't ever do that again, Tony."

_**No greater gift has man, then to lay down his life for Love.  
**_

"I'm not going to let you be killed, Bruce."

"You think I could live with you dying for me? The world needs Tony Stark and Iron Man a lot more than it needs Bruce Banner and the Hulk."

Tony knew to pay more attention to the first sentence than the second one. This was about Bruce not wanting to lose his best friend, not about who the world needed more. Bruce's usual Hulk issues were there, but secondary. Besides… "Fuck the world. I need you," Tony said.

Just then they heard high heels hurrying down the hall. Everyone saw the way Tony's face lit up. Seconds later Pepper rushed into the room. "Tony!"

The others quickly filed out to give Tony and Pepper some time. "This conversation isn't over…" Tony called to Bruce just before the door closed.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry this took so long to get up. Thanks for your patience. Not how I originally envisioned it, but I think I like it. I'm trying to figure out how to let Thor be the one to take a bullet… Mr. I'm-a-God-so-I'm-Invincible isn't making it easy… Any other requests/ideas? Thanks for the very kind reviews, and adding this story to your favorites/alerts lists.

From his sniper's nest, Clint saw that Steve was in trouble – facing more than a dozen opponents. He quickly began firing.

"Hawkeye…" Tasha's voice over the communicator held concern and warning.

_**I'm not trying to be the hero... I don't wanna to die...  
But right now, in this moment, you don't think twice.  
You just do what you gotta do... to defend your own.**_

Hawkeye ignored her, and kept shooting, giving Steve the cover he needed. Soon, other enemy troops turned their attention to the Sniper, and began firing up at his location. He ignored the shots hitting close by, and kept firing.

Within moments they were on him, and Hawkeye had to move. Three bullets tore through his abdomen and almost knocked him off the building. Hulk jumped from the roof of the next building to the roof Clint was on and roared as bullets harmlessly bounced off him. The enemy troops cowered away in fear. Thor sent lightning down on the enemy as Iron Man landed beside Clint, picked him up, and flew to the SHIELD hospital nearby.

Once the lightning show was over Hulk began furiously smashing those who were left.

AVENGERS AVENGERS AVENGERS

It was impossible to miss the barely controlled emotion in Natasha as they all gathered in the waiting room. Clint was still being operated on. Pepper was busy arranging for a hospital bed, and the other things needed so Clint could be moved to the Tower as soon as possible.

Steve didn't take it personally. He knew Natasha valued Clint's life about all other's – even her own.

"What are you so upset about?" Tony asked, trying to mask his own worry for the Archer. "He saved Steve."

"And I'm glad Steve is safe." She looked at Steve, and gave him a small smile. "I'd never want you hurt." She turned her attention back to Tony. "But the stunt Clint pulled…"

"What stunt? It was his usual shooting."

Natasha took a deep breath. "With you being Iron Man, and before that 'The Merchant of Death', I forget just how much of a civilian you are, Tony. There's a reason snipers are used to take out a single target, not large groups like Clint did. After the first couple shots the enemy figures out where the sniper is hiding. For a sniper, taking more than two shots from the same location is very dangerous. It's why Clint moves as he shoots, if he takes more than one shot. Clint was making himself vulnerable, risking his own life, to save Steve. I know it's something we all do, but… I…"

"You're worried," Thor said. Snipers weren't used in Asgard, but he'd immediately understood the concept when he'd seen Clint at work. After all, Thor was a warrior, born and raised.

"Yes," she admitted, looking towards the closed door again, wishing she could make the doctor come through it and give them a report on Clint.

They all fell silent.

_**No greater gift has man, then to lay down his life for Love.  
And I wondered, would I give my life?  
Could I make that sacrifice?  
If it came down to it, could I take the bullet... I would  
Yes I would, For You  
**_

Natasha was right. They'd somehow formed a disfunctional family. They'd each give their life for any of the others. And all hoped today wouldn't be the day Clint had to make that sacrifice.

Thor, with his big heart, was soon unable to stand seeing Tasha in such pain, and stepped forward, wrapping his arms around her, using his much larger body to shield her from the others' view as she buried her face in his chest. Her Red Room training told her to pull away, that accepting his comfort was unacceptable weakness; but she didn't want to hurt Thor (emotionally, not physically) by doing that. And she'd learned that the Team was a strength, not a weakness. Tasha accepted the strength and comfort Thor offered, knowing Clint would want her to, since he couldn't be here to offer it himself. No tears fell - she was the Black Widow after all, and only cried false tears during her interrogations - but Thor felt the tremors that shook her body. She couldn't have said how long she stayed that way before the sound of the door opening caught their attention.

"He's out of surgery, but not out of danger," the SHIELD doctor reported. "He's in for a fight, but this is Agent Barton… I wouldn't bet against him. He's not known for losing fights."


End file.
